Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connection structures. More particularly the present invention relates to a device configured to automatically achieve electronic connection using structures that guide the two sides of the electrical connection together without the need for a user to manually joint the two sides.
Description of Related Art
As technology continues to develop, especially in the electrical and computer fields, battery operated systems such as vehicles will become more common place. Further, enhanced computerization of such vehicles often requires a data transfer between vehicle computer and a base station. One way of achieving this data transfer is through a direct connection between the two structures.
Typically, existing electrically powered or electrical communication structures utilize a manually operated plug that requires a user to physically plug a first connector side into a second connector side. Examples of such electrical systems may be vehicles, flying drones, and the like. While this has worked for the time being, a number of downsides exist to such a system. Initially, the manual operation is inconvenient.
Further, such manual connection can be dirty and potentially dangerous if the plugs and wiring is damaged.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that can automatically make an electrical connection between two structures without manual input.